Stay Golden Pony Boy
by Jibbly
Summary: Josh is just an average high school student with a recently single mom and annoying younger sister. But what happens when his mom's boyfriend's kids are thrown into the mix? With a hot young Aidan it's pretty easy to see whats coming. Aidan/josh crack fun
1. Dinner For Five

**I have no idea how this happened, but I just had the idea right now.**

**Wait for it….**

**Josh and Aidan as…..**

**STEP BROTHERS!**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh Snap!**

**It's the Catalina Fucking Wine Mixer! Pah! Pah!**

**Lol I don't know how this is going to work, because I don't know josh's parents' names. **

**And I'm going to have to break up his family early. Because they divorced after Josh left.**

**Oh yeah…..And I'm Going to be Aidan's sister! :D That's all I could ever ask for! Lol**

**And I'm sorry to say this, but they will be human. No vampire Aidan or werewolf Josh.**

**And I know Josh's sister is gay. She will be, later.**

**Boo hoo**

**I'm make it them about 17-18?**

**Lol **

**Stay Golden Pony Boy**

Josh fell on his bed face first in an exhausted heap. Today at school had been exhausting to say the least. He groaned into the pillow as he remembered that his mom was going to bring her boyfriend home for dinner.

He was going to take a little nap now, so he wouldn't be that tired later and be scolded for being rude. Lately he had been having a pretty bad case of insomnia and could only really fall asleep quickly during the day. He shifted onto his back and dozed off to the sound of the soft humming of his fan.

**-Howl-**

Josh woke up to the sound of his name being called. He grunted as he turned, coming face to face with his alarm clock and it's glowing red numbers. It was 7:30. His mom called him again, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He got up and stumbled a little.

He wasn't good at waking up. He always ended up hitting himself on somethi-

"Fuck!"

There goes his poor toe slamming against the hallway table.

"Watch your language Josh!"

His mother scolded to him.

He went down the stairs and found his mother in the hallway in front of the mirror making sure everything was alright. She looked pretty, but he scowled knowing that it was for someone else. That wasn't his dad.

Don't get him wrong. He hated his dad. The man had only ever watched him and his sister and mother like they were some sort of experiment. No he didn't miss that man, but knowing his mom was going out with another man made him slightly annoyed.

He guessed that it was the jealously all sons get when their mom starts dating again.

All in all, at least he was happy that she was happy.

Being with his dad had made his mom a nervous mess. She had had a nervous breakdown right before they had gotten a divorce. By some miracle, his mom had gotten full custody of both him and his sister.

They had been going out for a couple of months already. This new guy seemed to make her genuinely happy, so he didn't really mind.

Josh had only seen the other man only a few times. He looked like a good enough guy. He guessed that he was a good looking guy. And from what his mom had told him about the other, his name was Demetri, he was a surgeon, and had two kids also. A son and daughter. He really didn't know all that much about them other than they were all around the same age.

His mom saw him in the reflection of the mirror and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She just looked so happy.

"How do I look?"

Josh whistled at her.

"Look at my sexy momma!"

She blushed and grinned.

"Good. "

The doorbell rang, startling them a little. His mom looked at the mirror for a quick check and opened the door.

There stood Demetri with a bouquet of sunflowers, his mother's favorite.

Josh wanted to snort. The guy was so cheesy.

Emily came down the stairs and stood next to josh. Her face didn't show any emotion, and he doubted that she could hear anything judging by how loud the music from her ear phones was blaring out.

Demetri waved hello to both of them and kissed his mom lovingly.

"Come in." Josh's mom said excitedly.

He was still out in the porch, looking a little sheepishly.

"Um, I hope you don't mind that I brought my son."

His mom was surprised. She had thought that Demetri's son and daughter would be out with friends. It wasn't that she didn't want them there! She would love to see them, but she was just surprised.

"Of course I don't mind. He's your son, and this dinner was for you to know my kids better, so it's good I get to as well."

Demetri smiled and kissed her again on the forehead.

"I should have asked my daughter to come then, shouldn't i?"

His mom chuckled.

"Yes, that would've been good, but you did say she didn't like eating at other people's houses."

"Yeah, that's true."

He walked back to his car and knocked on the window, signaling the person inside to come out.

"Josh, could you go set up another plate for our guest?"

His mom asked and Josh frowned that he didn't get to see what Demetri's son looked like. He had never seen his kids, and he was quite curious. He left his sister on the stairway listening to her too loud music.

'That girl is going to make her deaf if she keeps that up.'

Josh thought as the went into the kitchen and got another light blue plate that matched the four already on the table.

He was setting down the plate, when his sister bounced excitedly next to him tugging on his shirt. He gave her an amused smile, hadn't having seen her act this childish in a while. He put down the utensils and glass, before looking up at his little sister.

"Yes, little rabbit? What is it and why are you bouncing so much?"

She ignored his comment about her being a rabbit, and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Josh! Have you seen Demetri's son?"

Josh looked around to make sure that the others hadn't heard his loud sister.

'Let's make them feel super awkward, shall we?'

"Lower your voice!" He said in a loud whisper.

"What about his son?"

She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"He's super-hot!"

Josh felt like slapping a hand to her mouth. She was being too loud.

"Yeah, and? Why are you telling me?"

Emily smirked up at him before talking again.

"Oh no reason. Well, besides the fact that you're a total butt pirate."

Josh blushed. He wasn't gay god damnit! He had a girlfriend for Christ sake!

Her was about to tell her that he wasn't gay when he was interrupted.

"Butt pirate, huh?"

Both Josh and Emily eyes widened as they finally noticed the third person in the kitchen.

Josh had this deer caught in the head lights look and Emily had a dreamy look in her eyes.

The guy was leaning against the door frame. He hard black hair and eyes; his skin was kind of pale, but it didn't make him look sick, it actually made him look good. He was tall. Taller than josh for sure. He wore a maroon shirt and black jacket with dark jeans. He radiated confidence and sex appeal.

Appeal that was currently affecting his dear baby sister, quite badly. She looked about ready to faint.

Suddenly, he remember what the other guy had said, making him blush and stutter out.

"N-no! My sister's just being a bitch! She knows I have a girlfriend that I'm very happy with."

His sister snapped out of her trance at hearing Josh calling her a bitch.

"Hey! I'm not a bitch you butt pirate!"

"I am not a butt pirate!"

"Well, that's good to know honey, but I don't think talking about your preference at the dinner table is such a good idea."

His mom and Demetri were walking into the dining room. His mom had a little awkward smile and Demetri just smiled and winked at him.

Josh was now officially embarrassed. He felt all the blood in his body rush to his face when he understood that everyone in the room thought he was gay. He could just kill Emily!

Demetri looked at him and Emily smiling.

"Guys this is my son, Aidan. Aidan, this is Josh and Emily."

"Nice to finally meet you, Aidan." Emily was embarrassing, with how flirty she was being.

Aidan smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you too."

It was Josh's turn.

"Hey." With a bit more bitterness than he intended.

He answered and wanted to smack himself.

'Awesome Josh. Now he thinks you're an ass.'

Aidan only smirked and returned the greeting.

"Hey."

The room was awkward for a few seconds, but ended when his mom started serving the food.

They took their seats. Emily sitting next to Aidan, who was sitting across from Josh and Demetri and his mom, were also facing each other, seeming to be lost in their own little world.

Dinner went on normally, Emily kept on shamelessly flirting with Aidan, but the other was paying more attention to Josh than her.

That was bothering him. The way Aidan was just looking at him, and every once in a while he would make a random pirate noise. Which reminded Josh that he was called a butt pirate, but he didn't think about too much because he was busy devouring his dinner.

The roast chicken that his mom had made was delicious. (1)

They had had pecan pie for dessert, which was delicious too.

It was around 11:30 when dinner was over and Demetri decided it was getting around the time for them to go. Emily had wanted to say goodbye to Aidan, but she wasn't a night person and had gone to bed an hour earlier. Josh was in the living room; he dropped himself on the couch and turned on the TV, while his mom was talking with Demetri in the hallway.

The television was on BBC with some show called 'Being human'. (2) He had heard it was a good show from some of his friends, so he left it there.

He was a good five minutes into the show, when he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. Feeling like he was being watched, he turned around to find Aidan leaning against the wall smirking at him.

'What was with this guy? Why does he keeping staring at me?'

Josh was getting creeped out by the other guy.

"Hey, what are you watching?"

Aidan made his way to the couch and leaned the back of with his elbows, which was really close to josh. Josh tried to focus on the television screen instead of how close the other was to him.

"It's some show called 'Being Human'. I've never seen it, but some of my friends tell me it's pretty good."

Aidan made a noise in the back of his throat, slightly scooting closer to Josh. Josh noticed the movement and tensed a little, snapping his attention to the screen.

"I've seen it. It's about a vampire, werewolf, and ghost living together. It's pretty good, but I can't really get over the accents."

Aidan chuckled as he said the part with the accents. He could never take people with British accents seriously.

Josh thought that the chuckle Aidan had made was one of the sexiest noises he had ever heard. And he wanted to slap himself!

'No homo! I have a beautiful girlfriend who I've been going out with for a long time, and I'm extremely in love with her. No thinky homo thoughts! Aidan chuckle wasn't sexy. It was …..husky? NO! That didn't sound any better! It was normal! There! Nothing but normal.'

While josh was having a little internal conversation with himself, Aidan had moved around and was now sitting next to the brunette.

Josh was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the couch dip to his side. Confused, he looked to his side and his eyes widened. Aidan was too close to him!

"Uh…um…you…why…"

Aidan chuckled again and josh tried his hardest not to shudder.

"Aidan, come on let's go! Your sister's probably waiting for us at home by now."

Aidan got up from the couch and made his way towards the front door, but stopped at the before going into the hallway, turning back at josh.

He smirked.

"See you later, Doe eyes."

Josh's eyes widened as he watched the other walk out the door. Was it him or did that sound really husky and sexy?

'Gah! There goes those words again!'

Quickly standing up, he practically ran up the stairs to his room.

'I need to see boobs and naked ladies, and vaginas! FAST!'

His mom was still in the hallway, looking questionably at him as she saw him bolt. There was a deep blush on his face. She smiled and shook her head lightly. She would never understand how Josh worked sometimes.

**No homo! Lol have you guys ever seen that thing? **

**It's funny.**

**Lol well yeah, how was it? **

**Was it horrible? Was it good? Was it husky? I mean deep! I mean…NORMAL? **

**Lol **

**That's what his momma made in the episode where Aidan goes to his house, but gets poisoned by garlic and has to take a tea bath. Lol**

**That's the British version of the show.**

**So yeah**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Strudel Is Fucking Awesome!

**Second chapter for 'Stay Golden Pony Boy'! Whoo! This story is my first Aidan/Josh multi chapter fic BTW. **

**I can't even imagine the slow a horrible death my readers from my Naruto 'Meow Mix Attraction' story are planning for me. It's been like a month or more without updating. And I left them with a sad chapter, because I'm a sadistic bitch like that.**

**Anyway back to this story.**

**I don't know why, but it's a lot easier to write Aidan/Josh than Narusasu even though I've been a Narusasu fan for like six years already. I guess the whole real person thing helps. But who knows.**

**After this update, I'm going to have to start writing up the next chapters for my other stories because my readers are going to chop off my head and feed it to the wolves if I don't. So it might take a while **

**For me to update this story.**

**Since you guys have probably never read my other stories, since their anime and manga slash, I always put a notice that NONE of my stories are planned. I don't think ahead in the plot line. I just let it come to me. I guess that's why it's hard to write chapters.**

**Anyway, review me on where you would want this story to go. No guarantees that I'll do it, but it doesn't hurt to try.**

**Warnings: slash, male/male relations, obsessive swearing, possible incest (not really since I'm not really Aidan's sister), bullying, weirdness, crack, and utter Stephanie-ness :D which is just another way of saying crack**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being human…..For now.**

**Strudel Is Fucking Awesome!**

Demetri opened the door to their house, and barely blinked when Aidan walked past him to go upstairs to his room. He smiled, because he knew what his son had been up to the whole dinner. Whether Aidan was messing with Josh or was serious, he'd never know.

Aidan took his time going up the stairs, feeling slightly drained but happy as he reminisced on the happenings that happened earlier that evening.

His room was the second of the right, right after his sister's. He was always a little ticked off that she got to have the biggest view in the house and the second biggest bedroom. Guess that's what happens when you're daddy's little princess. Aidan laughed at the thought.

'More like daddy's little terrorist.'

Aidan turned the knob on the door to his room and opened the door. The window he had always had the blinds closed, with the curtain drawn, plus the fact that it was night, made the room pitch black. He dumped his back pack from school next to where he knew his dresser would be. Shutting the door quietly, he made his way to his bed, not needing to see having memorized the layout of his room.

He flopped down on his comfortable queen sized bed face first. The softness of his comforter made him relax some of the tension that had built up in his body from the stressing day of high school.

Well every day of high school was a stressing day. What with all them teenage hormones and what not.

He was being lulled to sleep by the comforting warmness and familiar smell of his bedspread, not even caring that he was still fully dressed. He still kicked off his shoes, though. Snuggling into his pillow, he slowly started to drift off into sleep.

"Tired, huh?"

Sleep rejected.

Aidan had never shot out of bed so fast.

His elbow hit against his night stand and laughter filled his room. Finally being able to turn on his lamp, he glared at the source of his current situation which was his own sister. "God damnit, Stephanie! You fucking scared the shit out of me! And what the hell are you doing in MY bed!"

The female intruder was still laughing at her brother's misfortune and surprise, and pointing at him for added effect.

"Man! You should have seen your face!" She controlled herself enough to taunt him.

"What the hell are you talking about? It was pitch black! You couldn't even see my face!" Aidan shouted back.

"Uh, yes I did! In my brain!" She started laughing again, like she just told some hysterical inside joke.

Aidan decided that he wasn't in the mood for his stupid sister's antics at the moment and decided to kick her out of his bed. Literally. He started pushing her off with his foot, but she just went under his covers for protection.

"EW! Stop! Don't touch me with your fugly feet!"

"Well then, get the hell out of my room!"

In a swift moment that you'd miss if you blinked, Stephanie grabbed Aidan's ankle and yanked him. Causing him to land awkwardly half on his bed, half on the floor.

"Ow Bitch!"

"Aidaaaaaan. Don't call your sister a bitch. "His dad's voice carried into his room, like a ghost, startling the two siblings.

"Well then tell HER to stop acting like one!" Aidan yelled back at his dad.

"Stephanie, be nice to your brother."

"What! I'm always nice!"

"Yeah, right!" Came the response of bother and dad.

She grinned at that, taking pleasure in being called mean. There were two kinds of bitches. Mean bitches that are just ….well bitches. And Playful bitches who don't mean any real harm. Stephanie was the latter of them.

"Fine fine fine." She uncovered herself from Aidan's bedspread and lazily got up, making her way to the door.

Aidan let out a sigh of relief when she got out of his bed. She would get her weirdness all over it, and then he'd have to get his bed cremated. And he didn't want that, he loved his bed.

His little relief party ended when Stephanie stopped at the doorway and leaned on it, smirking down at him arms crossed over her chest. Aidan got up from his awkward position on the floor/bed and let himself fall down on the bed again on the side so he could see his sister. She was waiting for him to get comfortable before she started asking questions. Once he was, she asked.

"So how was the dinner?"

Aidan looked at her for a while.

"You should have gone, too you know."

Her smirk dropped and she shifted her feet, uncomfortably. She was lightly making small scratches on her arms, a habit of her uneasiness.

'I don't like going to other people's houses and eating in front of them. You know that. It would have been rude to just sit there and do nothing."

She wasn't meeting his eyes.

Aidan pitied his sister. She was always so confidant, but when being in another person's house, she gets withdrawn and a little antisocial. At home and school, she was talkative and fun, but whenever they went to someone's house, she would get quiet and only socialize when needed. (1)

"Still wished you would have gone. You would've seen how I was messing with the son."

She smirked returned.

"Oh really? And what were you doing to him?"

"Nothing really, but he was so awkward it was downright adorable. You should've seen him, though. When I sat next to him on the couch, he looked like I was going to rape him and show the video to his whole school."

"Were you?" She said playfully, but it was still a serious question. She knew how her brother could be sometimes.

"The school video thing? No. The rape thing? Maybe." He said with a smirk. He was messing around.

"Bambi was cute, but I don't swing that way."

"Bambi?"

Aidan sat up, and started to take off his jacket, not really caring that Stephanie was openly staring at him. So what if she thought her brother was sexy? So did about half their school. She had a right to ogle him if she wanted to. Not like she thought about him that way. Just eye candy, she didn't want to buy.

"Yeah, Bambi. He's got some big doe eyes."

"Was he _dreammmmyyyy~"_ She said a little mockingly.

"Oh yeah." Aidan said with a chuckle.

"Now get out so I can change. I feel like **you're** going to rape me."

She pushed off the door frame and walked to her room laughing.

"Don't tempt me!"

**Don't cry for me Argentina. The truth is I never left you.**

Aidan waited by the front door impatiently tapping his foot on the hardwood flooring. He was waiting for Stephanie to finish getting dressed, so they could leave for school already. It was already 8 and they still needed to drive through traffic.

'Does she always have to take so god damn long? She looks the same no matter what time she wakes up!'

Footsteps were heard from the top of the stairs and Stephanie was FINALLY coming down.

"What you'd do, get lost up there? I'm officially 100 years old now." (2)

She pushed past him and yanked the door open, stepping outside into the cool fall air. Aidan walked behind her and fished out his car keys from his front pocket.

His beloved black Chevy Camaro beeped as he pressed the unlock button on the keys. Stephanie hurriedly jumped into the passenger side and quickly pulled the mirror down so she could put on her makeup.

'All that time and she still didn't even put on her make up. What was she doing up there? Making pancakes.'

Aidan's stomach made a loud growl at the thought as he sat down in the driver's seat. He was hungry, and regretted not making something to eat while waiting for his stupid sister.

Wait who was he kidding? He didn't know how to cook. And they didn't have any cereal or toaster strudel left. The lack of strudel caused by his demon sister of course. (3)

"Hurry up champ, so we can make it in time to eat." Stephanie said as she dipped her mascara brush into the red tube.

Aidan's eyebrow twitched. It was HER fault they were running late in the first place, and she had the balls to tell HIM to hurry up.

Aidan smirked as he slammed on the gas pedal as she put the mascara brush to her eye. The sudden movement making her hand slip and the make up to go the whole left side of her face.

"You son of a BITCH!"

**I remember doing the time warp!**

Josh was running late and he still had to drop off his paper to his English teacher about his opinion of the situation of criminals working in prison. (4) The English building was on the other side of the school from where his first period, History, was.

He cut through the cafeteria and the back of the tennis courts, hoping to at least save a couple of minutes off. He dropped off his paper to his teacher, who had told him that he could have turned it in during lunch, which he had a nuclear explosion in his brain about.

'Seriously, could have used that information a couple of minute's earlier lady!'

Josh took the same route he had taken, but stopped when he heard people. Looking around a corner outside the cafeteria, he saw that there were two guys, upperclassmen by the looks of it, and someone on the floor.

He recognized the third guy from his 7th period art class. Jessie was his name or something.

One of the upperclassmen was just standing there, looking completely bored while the other was pressing his foot against the back of Jessie's head.

"Aw, does it hurt?" the one with brown hair said mockingly to the beaten sophomore, who looked close to crying.

"Are you almost done yet, Marcus? I would like to get to class already." The blonde one said. He was leaning against a pillar and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The other, Marcus, just smirked at the other before landing a painful looking kick to Jessie's stomach.

"Not nearly." He said with such sick happiness that josh thought he was going to throw up.

"Sto=stop it, please. I won't even tell anybody if you just leave me alone already!" Jessie started to sob literally at their feet. He glanced hopefully at the blonde upperclassmen, since it looked like he was the leader, but nothing happened.

Marcus' leg went up getting ready to give him another nasty kick, and before he knew what he was doing, Josh shot out of the corner and shoved him away. Marcus landed on his ass, surprised by the sudden shove, but growled when he saw josh.

"You little shit!"

Josh warily looked between all three guys. The blonde looking a little shocked that he was there, Marcus looking about ready to kill him, and Jessie who had the most painfully hopeful eyes ever. And he knew he couldn't turn back.

Even though he knew he must have had that famous deer caught in the headlights look his friends always told him about, he found some courage and glared at the rising brunette.

"Leave him alone already, you ass."

Marcus smirked and for effect, cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you, pup."

The blonde guy merely sighed.

"Hurry it up. I want to at least go to the end of first period."

Josh gulped as he saw the killing intent on the other's face.

'Oh shit.'

**Cause baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst!**

Aidan was PISSED.

Firstly, the traffic made him want to put a gun to his head. Then, he got a speeding ticket. Then, he was 30 minutes late for first period, and obviously missed breakfast. And now, here he was speed walking towards his science class IN THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL!

God was just making him his bitch today.

Deciding to save at least a couple minutes of class time, he took the shortcut through the cafeteria. He drooled in his mouth at the left over smell of sausage biscuits in the air of the cafeteria. His stomach gave another loud growl.

Groaning, he reached into his back pack and took out a new packet of gum from the front pouch. He pushed through the back doors of the cafeteria, gum packet in-between his teeth trying to rip it open, when he came face to face with four guys.

Well, technically it was one guy beating up two guys that were trying to protect their faces by covering them with their hands and the fourth leaning against a pillar.

Aidan winced as the heavy metal door from the cafeteria slammed shut, earning him four surprised glances. He sighed around his packet of trident flavors gum.

'God really hates me.'

"Aidan?"

He looked up to see his blonde friend Bishop. Well, technically they were friends. More like ….well they knew each other. The blonde made his way over to him smiling and put an arm around his shoulder. Aidan felt awkward with the show of friendship. Which considering their past wasn't all that friendly.

"Uh, hey Bishop." Bishop tightened his arm around Aidan as he smiled.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little golden boy Aidan?"

Marcus said through a venom covered smile. Aidan scowled.

He never did like Marcus, and neither did Marcus like him. Something about favoritism or other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Marcus? Why are you being an ass to these guys? I highly doubt they did anything to you." Aidan said with disgust.

Marcus smirked at his, his dark brown eyes locking with Aidan's black ones challenging. He kneeled next to the two guys on the floor. He lowered his hand and yanked on the smaller one's hair exposing his face that had an already swelling black eye and bruises. There were tears running down his face. Aidan felt his fist ball up and his muscles tense.

"But they did. You see this one here Aidan, was so rude running into me. And he didn't even say he was sorry, so I had to teach him a lesson." Marcus let go of the guy's hair forcefully and reached around to the other head of shaggy brown hair. When he yanked it back, Aidan felt his stomach drop.

'Fuck! Doe eyes!'

His face was no better than the other guy's, but he wasn't crying. No. He looked absolutely pissed.

"And this here cutie thought he could be all hero and we can't have that, can we?" Marcus looked up at Aidan hand still tightly gripping the brown hair. There was a look of pure rage on the other's face. He looked back at the boy he currently had in his grip, taking in the look of shock and recognition, and Marcus grinned in understanding.

"Oh do you know him Aidan?"

He pulled the other's hair again, making josh yelp. Aidan twitched forward. He was going to fucking kill Marcus.

"Let them go Marcus, or I swear I'm going to kick your fucking ass." Aidan was getting mad.

Marcus was already a dick, but knowing who he was beating up was setting him off.

The other let out a chuckle, and he turned Josh's face to look at his. There was pure hatred in them. Placing his other hand under Josh's chin, Marcus smirked up at Aidan.

'I wonder, Aidan. Is he your pet? Or are you just fucking him? "

That was the last straw, and before anyone could blink, Aidan had tackled Marcus. He sat on top of him and started to beat the shit out of his face with his fists. Bishop merely sighed at the sight of the two guys fighting, and cursed when he saw that security had spotted them. He quietly disappeared.

While Aidan was busy beating Marcus within an inch of his life, josh was shaking Jessie to see if he was okay. The small boy sobbed into his shoulder which surprised him and made him slightly uncomfortable. There was a scary sounding growl coming from his left side, and then Josh remembered that there were two guys fighting next to then.

Josh instantly recognized Aidan from the night before. I mean, how could you forget the guy that had practically raped you with his eyes the entire night?

He heard the whistle of the security and stood so he could try to break up the fighting before the security did.

He pulled o Aidan's shoulder, trying to get his attention, and it worked. He had his arm slung back, ready for another hit, but stopped as he looked at the worried look on josh's face. Marcus' face was pretty beat up, and Aidan thought he had knocked him out, because he wasn't fighting back. (You got knocked the fuck out man!)

Aidan felt the pressure on his shoulder tighten, and he looked at Josh. His brown eyes a little scared, but overall thankful.

"I'm sorry this dick head, was beating up you guys." Aidan said as he got off Marcus. The security already there calling in on his radio.

"I need you boys to come to the office with me." He said in a serious voice. (5)

All three nodded, Marcus could because he was knocked out. (Momma says knock you out!)

Jessie was in front, with Josh and Aidan behind, and one other security carrying Marcus to the nurse.

There was a silence when they walked to the waiting room outside the principal's office, but it was broken by Josh.

"So ours parents are going to be thrilled about this right?"

Aidan looked at Josh like he had grown another head, before bursting into laughter which earned him a glare from the receptionist.

"Ecstatic."

**Uh, yeah first part of this chapter.**

**Easy to write.**

**Second part.**

**Hard.**

**Cause its 2 am and I have school tomorrow morning.**

**Blah blah blah**

**This is how I really am BTW**

**Don't lie Aidan. You're older than that! Lol**

**Toaster Strudel is FUCKING DELIOUS bitches!**

**Ugh, I hated this assignment. Soooo boring**

**I don't know how that security thing works. So they go to the principle or to juenvy? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~~!**


	3. Husky

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Chapter 3! I had totally forgotten about this story but I got a review notice this morning and was like. 'Sonuvabitch!' lol so here it is.**

**I wrote it today cause the lower classmen are benchmarking and I had time. **

**ENjoy**

It was about an hour after they were escorted to the main office waiting room, before their parents got there. Josh's mom looked shocked at having been called to the school and even more so when she saw the condition her son was in. Immediately demanding to know what happened, Josh tried to quiet her down, because she was causing a scene. Demetri arrived about 10 minutes after her, looking significantly less surprised to see Aidan at the principal's office. It took about another ten minutes for Jessie to come out from the principal's office, face a little more swollen then they saw it last. Jessie shared a grateful look at both Aidan and Josh.

The principle, a slightly aged woman with intelligent dark eyes and soft black hair, emerged from her office and called all four of them into the office. Aidan chanced a quick glance at Josh and saw that the other had wide panicked eyes. Both Josh's mom and Aldan's dad walked in first, leaving their sons to lag behind.

"Hey." Aidan said in a soft voice trying to get the brunette's attention. Large doe eyes met his and he smirked and chuckled a bit.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you've never been to the principal's office for fighting before."

Josh gave him a disbelieving look.

"I haven't! "

Aidan chuckled a little louder.

"This isn't funny, Aidan! We could go to Jail!"

"Uh, were, underage, we'd go to juvie."

"Are you freakin serious! We are about to get in so much trouble, and you're discussing the difference of jail and juvie to me, Aidan!"

Aidan grabbed both of Josh's shoulders to steady the other, because he looked a second away from fainting.

"Okay, first of all calm down before you have a heart attack. And second," Aidan smiled at him, and Josh refused to blush, he really did. "You remembered my name."

Demetri popped out of the office and gave them both a glare. "Aidan, Josh. Could you both please us with your presence in here?"

Josh quickly turned away from Aidan, face feeling uncomfortably hot all of a sudden, and made his way to the principal's office. Aidan followed suit, considerably more sober then what he'd been messing with the brunette. Time to get scolded.

When he entered the large office, he saw that Josh was standing behind his seated mother and Demetri, looking like a kicked puppy. The principle, Mrs. Klain, gave him a careful look. Aidan stood behind his father, mirroring Josh and set his shoulders. He wasn't delusional, he knew that there were some serious charges for what he did, but it still sucked. He was almost eighteen, and in very real danger of going to juvie or worse, prison.

"Aidan, Josh." Mrs. Klain greeted them with a slight nod towards them. "Jessie has told me everything that happened and I must say, that I am disappointed in the behavior of my students."

Josh looked down, embarrassed.

"But," She started again. "Jessie also told me about how both of you came to his aid. Though your methods were unorthodox, to say the least." She gave a pointed look at Aidan. "I can understand the need to protect a fellow peer from the scene that took place. "Marcus woke up about thirty minutes about, but he didn't press charges."

Aidan was surprised to hear that. Freakin Marcus hated him.

" I can't say the say for Marcus though. Jessie did press charges and he is being transferred to the local juvenile detention tonight."

'Shit. I really dodged a bullet.' Aidan thought with relief, thankful for whatever possessed Marcus to not press charges.

"Though, I can't let this behavior go unpunished."

Everyone in the room tensed, both Josh's mother and Aidan's dad sat a little straighter in their chairs. He felt sorry for the woman, making it obvious that she had never been to the office for josh because of anything bad, but Demetri was pretty much used to going to the office for Aidan. Maybe not this year, but all freshmen and sophomore year had been hell for his poor dad. That's when Aidan had started hanging out with Bishop and Marcus, terrorizing the school or any other place that the three of them were together. But at the end of sophomore year, Aidan had had enough and left them, telling Marcus to shove it up his ass when he started calling him a pussy.

Mrs. Klain looked now at the two parents, the nervous energy in the room was almost palpable.

Josh's mother was the first to speak then. "What are you proposing?"

Mrs. Klain wrote something in a small notebook, before looking up at the other woman, and then the two teenagers.

"Suspended from school for two weeks."

Josh started fidgeting where he stood. Mrs. Klain smiled at the brunette. "Don't worry there Josh, I've already emailed your teachers, so that they email you any work that is being done in class."

Josh released a relieved breathe and smiled appreciately at the woman.

"The same goes for you, Aidan. All your teachers have been notified and will email you any assignments you will have."

Aidan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well then gentlemen, I hope to see you again soon. Hopefully, not under the same circumstances."

**May the power of love compel you!**

Aidan was BORED.

He forgot if he had been staring at the television for two or three hours. He basically was under house arrest. His dad had convencasted his television and his computer. So his only options for entertainment was watering the grass, reading (yeah right), and burning the house down attempting to cook for himself.

His car was still parked outside and his dad hadn't taken his keys. Plus, he didn't actually say he had to stay at the house. He could go to the mall and maybe see a movie. Uh, no. Demetri had taken his debit card, so all he had in his wallet was six bucks and his driver's license, along with a few gift cards and his school id. And the cost to buy a movie ticket was nine dollars. FML.

Everyone he knew was still in school, so hanging out with them is out too.

He played with his keys, hand above his head as he lay down on his bed.

"Okay, time. What am I going to do to pass you by faster?"

After throwing his keys up and down, then fell to the bed , on the side of his head. Turning his head, Aidan momentarily glared at the keychain of a husky. His sister had given it to him when he was ten. Said something about huskies reminding her of him. He had scoffed at her back then, but he secretly treasured the little husky dog. She still teased him about it from time to time, saying that he loved his big sister. She was only a couple of months older, but it was enough for her to be a senior while he was a junior.

Grabbing his keys again, he repeated his previous activity of playing catch with himself and his keys.

God he hated being suspended.

Aidan's eyes widened, but flinched in pain as the keys he had thrown in the air hit his forehead.

He sat up and rubbed a tentative hand over the now sore part of his forehead that the keys had fallen on. A smirk came onto his face as he realized something that was going to keep him preoccupied for the rest of his sentence.

Josh.

He was just as under house arrest as he was from the discussion his dad had had with the other's mom. Though he still had his television and computer. Because event though, he may have gotten in trouble., he technically did nothing wrong. Was a brave person who stood up to an asshole , actually. While aidan just beat the shit out of Marcus for being an asshole, and just was lucky enough to save a couple of people from being bullied in the process.

God, he could just imagine the look on the other's face when he showed up on his doorstep. Signature 'deer caught in the headlights' look securely in place. Still it was rude, to show up at another person's home uninvited, but they were practically family now, right?

Making up his mind, he changed into a pair of snug fitting jeans and a 311 t-shirt. While putting on his jacket, he heard a buzzing from his phone on his dresser and went to see who it was. He winced when he saw the text message that was blinking on his phone.

'Rebecca…"


	4. Headspaces

**I just finished watching Fan boys with my brother and as some of you may know, our adorable Sam Huntington is in that movie and I was reminded of my SGPB story. So….**

**Late Christmas present everyone! :D**

***NOTE!* I was so ready to post this the 1****st**** of January BUT I misplaced my usb, and couldn't. BUT! I found it yesterday, so consider it an early Valentine's Day present **

**Headspaces**

He would have ignored the message if Rebecca wouldn't have chosen that moment to start calling him.

Aidan hesitantly pressed 'answer' and raised the phone to his ear.

"What is it, Rebecca?"

"_Aw, come on Aidan. You don't have to be mean to me so early in the morning, do you?"_

Aidan let a bitter laugh out.

"You know that whole cute act doesn't work anymore on me, so why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what you want."

There was a pause on the other line, before a loud sigh was heard.

"_You know, I would have thought that you would have let go of what happened last year."_

Aidan glared at the empty space in front of him, and sat down on the side of his bed already knowing that this conversation was going to test him. Just like everything the cold blooded red head did.

"You have got some nerve, making what happened last year seems like nothing. Though I really shouldn't be all that surprised, how's Bishop by the way? I doubt he feels sorry for Marcos."

"_. . ."_

"If you don't tell me why you called me for, I'm hanging up Rebecca."

"_Okay, okay. I need some help."_

"With what?"

"_I…"_

"Spit it out already."

"_You know what…forget it. Sorry I called. I just realized that I need someone with balls and guts. Called the wrong person for that. Hope you have an awesome life you traitor!"_

The line went dead after that and Aidan felt like throwing his phone across the room. Fucking Rebecca! She was always messing with him. Always playing these fucking head games with Bishop on him. Last year they pushed him too far and he left them.

He saw his keys next to him on the bed and made up his mind.

He grabbed them and headed downstairs to go outside. The image of large doe eyes in the back of his mind.

**Cucumber Eyes**

Josh was quietly enjoying his exile as best as he could. He missed his classes and the successfulness of finishing his assignment in class before everyone else, but he was suspended and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had woken up early today and had made breakfast for his sister and mom. As a quiet apology to his mom for the stress had caused her the other day. Emily had happily devoured the ham and egg omelet that he had made her, without question.

He had said goodbye to both of them and then went to the living room where he went online to check his email and Facebook. He had only two assignments that his teachers had emailed him so far and it took him about an hour to do both.

He had a noticed on his Facebook there was a post on his wall from Jessie thanking him for all his help and standing up for him.

He logged off the computer around 12:15 and walked into the kitchen to start making his lunch. Put on his apron, he turned on the stove and took out a few pots to start making spaghetti. It would serve him for both lunch and dinner.

The atmosphere in the kitchen always calmed him. He loved cooking and found it very therapeutic. He was in the middle of adding the noodles into the pot of boiling water when he heard the doorbell ring.

A sudden feeling of anxiety creep over him at the unexpected visitor. He didn't like to admit it, but he kind of had OCD. So he didn't like surprises. At all.

The doorbell rang again and he settled his nerves. Turning the dial of the stove lower and setting the noodles into the pot of water, he headed towards the door.

He peaked through the peephole and his breath caught in his throat.

'What the hell is he doing here?'

Aidan's voice carried from the other side of the door, surprising Josh.

"Hello? I've got a very sexy package here for a Mister….Josh. "

There was a long silence, for which Josh had no idea what to do. Then Aidan chose that moment to speak again.

"Well, since no one's home. I guess I can unwrap this tall, dark, and handsome package. "

Josh was confused. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"Oh no! There goes my shirt! Man I hope someone stops me before my pants come off!"

Josh immediately opened the front door, and glared at the smirking 6 ft. 1 in of male on his front door step. He gave him a glance over and saw that he was still completely clothed and couldn't help feel a little disappointed.

Ah! No, not disappointed!

Aidan looked down at the slightly shorter brunette, smirk and cocky attitude firmly in place.

"Hey there, doe eyes."

Josh glared but it fell a little short due to his intense blush at being called his, apparently permanent, nickname from the other male.

"What are you doing here, Aidan?"

The other stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"So cold, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me that much."

Josh scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Really, why would you think that? And you're not shirtless, by the way. "

Aidan smirked even wider if possible and leaned closely into the other, apparently having no respect for personal space.

"Disappointed?"

"NO! Just I don't like people who make empty threats."

"I plan to keep that in mind for future reference. So, are you going to let me in, or live me to fend for myself out here in the barren wilderness."

Josh reluctantly stepped back and let the other in. glare firmly set to the back of the other's head. '

To saw that josh was uncomfortable having Aidan, the man who he had gotten suspended for fighting at school with, in his house was an understatement. But he sucked it up, and remembered his manners for the most part.

Aidan wandered to the hallway; nose high in the air like he was smelling something.

"Cooking something?"

Josh's eyes widened.

"Crap!"

The brunette hurried past Aidan and went into the kitchen. With Aidan following leisurely behind him, a small content smile on his dimpled face.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the smaller male cook what seemed to be some kind of pasta, maybe spaghetti. Josh still looked tense, which was understandable, but it was definitely more relaxed from how he had been in the hallway. Aidan was taking the opportunity to look over the brunette. Shaggy brown hair, delicate features, long slender fingers, he wasn't skinny; there was definitely some muscle from the way that his shirt and sweat pants were clinging to him.

Aidan didn't realize that he was looking at the other's ass, until a loud cough was heard and he looked up at the adorably flushed face of Josh. The taller man smirked back though.

"What are you smirking at?" Josh said a little wary.

Aidan laughed and made a pointed look at the other's chest.

"Just wondering if THAT's false advertising." The black haired man said.

It took a moment for Josh to realize that he was still wearing his "Master in the kitchen, animal in the sheets" apron. It had been a gift from Emily, and was meant to be a gag but Josh liked to cook with some protection after all.

He turned violently away from Aidan who was freely laughing at him now. He could feel the heat on his face and neck, knowing that he was blushing like a girl.

"Yeah, well, shut up! I'm cooking, and you still haven't told me what you're doing here anyway!" Josh spun back to glare at Aidan.

Aidan walked into the kitchen, but stopped a few inches from Josh. It didn't matter though; Josh couldn't breathe when Aidan leaned to the side of his face right next to his ear. Josh felt that constricting feeling in his lungs and the heat of the blush from earlier coming back with a vengeance.

"Josh."

Josh was like 100% sure that Aidan's voice had not been like that a second ago. He closed his eyes, confused of what was happening, but unable to move away.

"Your pot's bubbling over."

Doe brown eyes snapped open, and spun around to the stove, where sure enough the water was bubbling over the sides of the pot.

"Shit!"

As Josh was busying himself with the task of cooking his food properly without the distraction of his 'guest', Aidan went wondering around the house. He had already seen the living room, so he went upstairs to see. There was a linen closet as soon as you went up the stairs, with two rooms to the left and one to the far right. Aidan made to the left and opened the first door. The room was nicely furnished with a lot of neutral colorings, mostly white or crème. He assumed it was Josh's mom's room, because there were multiple pictures of Josh, his sister, and his mom. There were two that had another man in them, and he had to think that it was Josh's dad. The man looked too serious, and was not smiling in either picture.

He left and headed to the next room. Uhhh…

"That's….a lot of pink. I think that it's safe to say that this is Emily's room."

He had heard that girls liked pink, but come on. This just looked like someone threw pepto bismol all over the place. Despite the fact that this room would be forever imprinted into his nightmares, the room's was nice. Another color and he would have said it was nice. He shut the door, shuddering and walked over to the last room upstairs.

The door was the same, white color as the other, but had a sigh that said, "Entering Wolf Country. Proceed with Caution." Aidan smiled. Josh was such a geek.

He opened the door, and saw that he actually really like Josh's room. He walked in to get a better look at the room. There were a few posters on Josh's walls, and one of them was a picture of Albert Einstein with rapper's clothing and read "Albert E. is my homeboy. Yup, major geek. He had two tall book shelves, that the full of DVDs, books, magazines, and framed pictures. Most of the books were classics, medical studies, or auto biographies. The magazines were nature, animal, or medical related.

'I guess Josh wants to be in the medical field.'

Aidan started looking at the pictures and the first one was of Josh and his dad. Next were Him and his mom, and Emily on top of some cliff. Next, was of a blonde girl. She looked vaguely familiar. It took a moment to remember, but it came to him. Her name was Nora; she was salutatorian of their class, right after Josh who was valedictorian. She was one of the prettiest girls in their class too, but she…had a unique personality. Next was of Nora and Josh, smiling and holding hands. Now that he thought about it, he had seen the two of them together at school this year. Aidan didn't know why, but a deep feeling of depression and jealously came over him.

He turned away from the book shelves and looked around the room, there were three more framed pictures on Josh's dresser and he went to see them. The first one was of a brunette girl, the next was her and Josh smiling and she was kissing him on the cheek, and the last was of the same girl, but she was thinner, paler, and was lying in a hospital bed smiling at the camera and looking like an angel. Aidan picked up the last picture and stared hard at it.

"Her name was Julia."

Aidan whipped his head at the doorway, where Josh was standing looking at the picture in Aidan's hands.

"You know it's rude to go through other people's things."

An overbearing guilt at getting caught snooping at what seemed to be something extremely person grabbed at him. He gently put the picture back on the dresser and turned towards josh.

"Was?"

Josh looked as if he wasn't going to answer the question, but just looked back at the picture and started talking again.

"She was my girlfriend last year. We had been dating since middle school. I loved her more than anything, and I was going to marry her after high school."

The moment felt fragile, so Aidan asked gently.

"What happened?"

Josh had this unfocused gaze, not really looking at anything.

"She died of cancer."

That landed like a lead weight into Aidan's stomach. It was quiet for a long time, until Josh broke the silence. He turned around and started heading down the stairs.

"Spaghetti's ready."

Aidan felt like an asshole, more than he had ever felt in his entire life at that moment. 'Damn. Poor Josh that sucks.'

With one last look at the pictures on the dresser, Aidan walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

**Aw, I didn't mean to end this chapter all sad like, but I just couldn't help it.**

**I always have to damage Josh a little in my fics.**

**This is a pre-valentine's day present and I'll post another happier chapter on V day! Give or take a day or two. **

**Hope I made up for the absence by making this fic a little longer.**

**I'm overly cryptic about what happened last year with Bishop and Aidan, aren't I? **

**Well, I'll reveal it in another chapter, but it shall remain a mystery now.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Hi guys

[Sweats Nervously]

Hi guys

I don't know if anyone still follows me but yeah

I'm gonna try and finish this story

The next chapter will either be up late tonight or tomorrow

[exits stage right]


End file.
